


Shiro One Shots

by Foreversfangirl



Series: Space Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of loss of pregnancy, Mention of pregnancy, PTSD, Space Dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space family, motherly, space mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Shiro and (y/n) finally get some alone time, and talk about what terrible things they went through in each other's absences





	1. Welcome

Welcome welcome Volton lovers! 

This is a collection of One Shots, or preferences focused on Shiro/Reader. I created a short storyline making up an excuse for why the reader is in Space and fighting the Galra with the Voltron Fam. It's a little sad, but it's good it's cute I promise. 

I will be opening up this series for requests, so feel free to leave a comment or send me an email. I'm going for a super Space Mom vibe, so platonic and motherly interactions with the Paladins, aside from Shiro. Who is, as we all know, Space Dad


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and (y/n) finally get some alone time, and talk about what terrible things they went through in each other's absences

If accepting aliens being real was tough, accepting being an ambassador for your planet and defending the universe was infinitely harder. 

But after some time spent learning about our hosts, Princess Allura of Altea and her royal adviser Coran. I was really starting to get comfortable with this arrangement, even if it was very unpredictable and strange. 

I spent many hours with Allura, learning about Altean culture and teaching her about Earth history, while the boys were off training to be Voltron. With only 5 lions, only 5 Paladins are needed. But my status as a General and my degrees and skill for strategy were very much important to the team dynamic. 

I enjoyed the way everyone interacted with each other. Lance and Keith always butt heads. Lance starts it, every time; but Kieth always takes the bait. I really like Hunk, he's just a good kid, and he's very down to earth when you talk to him seriously. Pidge wise beyond her years, and it's nice to have another girl on board, even though she doesn't really do the whole girly thing, it's still nice to have another girl. And then there's Shiro. I want to say he's a whole different person since he's returned to me, but that's just it. He hasn't changed. He's still a strong leader, kind, good natured, level headed. It makes me wonder, if it's all just a very good façade... But then again, I spent so much time alone when I took my sabbatical, I didn't even realize how much I missed being around people. There's a very real chance I've made myself paranoid. 

I was mulling over all these things in my mind over dinner one evening, when someone called my attention 

"(Y/n)?" 

"Hm? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts 

"You okay?" Pidge asked looking at me across the table 

"Yeah, got lost in my thoughts. What was the question?" I addressed the table as a whole, having no clue who was trying to get my attention in the first place. 

"I was just saying you should look over the forms and drills we have for defense in the lions tomorrow," Kieth said 

"Oh! Yeah of course, gotta make sure you guys haven't been goofing off all day when you're supposed to be training!" I laughed 

Dinner continued without much further substance in conversation, so when I finished I bid everyone a good evening and went to wash up and spend some time reading or writing. 

Once I had showered and put on one of the night gowns Allura had gifted me, I settled into my bed with a notebook and a pen a began writing my thoughts as they passed through my mind. I don't know how long I was occupied with that before the door slid open and Shiro joined me in the private quarters.

"You were pretty quiet tonight," he commented, taking off his shirt and tossing it in a dirty clothes bin 

"Hmm?" I furrowed my brow and looked up at him "What?" 

"And pretty distracted too, what's going on?" He asked, changing into the pair of pants he reserved for sleeping.

I released a long breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. "I dunno, I guess there's just been a lot on my mind lately," I admitted 

Shiro climbed up on the bed and parked himself onto my legs with his head on my lap. 

"Like what?" He asked wrapping his arms around my legs. I placed my notebook on the bedside table. 

"I've just been thinking, everything is so different now," I carded my finders through his hair 

"In a good way?" He asked 

"Not necessarily good or bad I suppose, just different," I let out a small sigh "very very different," 

"You sound sad though, does being here make you miserable?" He asked 

"No, not at all. If anything I was more miserable when I was alone," I admitted 

"You weren't truly alone though, you still had everyone at the Garrison, and your sister," he said. I paused.

"A lot happened while you were gone Shiro, (y/s/n) died in a car crash shortly after you left," you told him. He sat up suddenly and looked me in the eye 

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry. You didn't tell me, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," he said sadly "And you went through that all by yourself. God (y/n) I'm so sorry." 

"Shiro, it was shitty and everything. But... you... you got captured and tortured. My petty little feelings don't hold a candle to that," I said reaching to cup his cheek. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away from his face 

"No. Don't do that to yourself. We both had hardships. We aren't going to play that game of guilt, (y/n) or we'll never forgive ourselves," he said. Suddenly I felt very very guilty. He didn't even know about the baby. I wasn't going to tell him. But... he has to know... a single tear slid down my cheek. 

"Don't cry (y/n)," he whispered wiping the tear with his thumb. He drew me into his arms, and I knew I just had to say it. 

"Shiro, something awful happened while you were gone," I said softly. He didn't let go of me, he just stroked my hair, the way I like him to

"Tell me, (y/n). Tell me so I can help," he whispered. 

Oh god maybe I shouldn't. How could I do this to him. He's got so much on his plate right now. This is so selfish of me. No. I won't do it. 

"(Y/n)," he breathed out "tell me," 

I tears fell freely from my eyes, "Shiro I was pregnant," I sobbed, clutching him tighter. His hand stopped moving, couldn't feel his breathing against my body. He pulled back, very slowly. His eyes showed terror, sadness, and exactly what I didn't want to see, guilt. 

"Don't... don't talk. J-j-just listen," I said between sobs. I calmed my breathing enough to tell him. I told him about getting sick, and finding out. I told him about how Kieth took care of me as best he could. And I then I told him about the loss. And how it ruined me. I told him I was so destroyed that I had lost my last piece of him before it was even in my hands. 

Shiro wept like a child. He mumbled apologies and words of self contempt between horrific fits of crying. I couldn't help it, I cried too. Mourning the loss of the child I never had. 

Once Shiro had cried himself out, he sank back into my lap. Clutching my hips and keeping his face pressed against my stomach. 

"It's all my fault (y/n)," he said 

"No, honey I-" 

"No (y/n)," he cut me off "all of it. We weren't careful and you paid the price. I wasn't there to help you and take care of you. And because of it you've been alone and sad for a whole year," he said now angry at himself. 

"Shiro I-"

"I ruined your life!" He sobbed "And now I've dragged you away from your home. And into this dangerous, awful war," 

He squeezed his eyes shut and held back a fitful breath

"Shiro none of those things are your fault," I said softly, placing my hand on his head beginning again to move my fingers through his thick hair 

"We were careful, but you know as well as I do there's a 3% chance every time that they won't work," he nodded "and even so. I wasn't upset or anything. I was afraid you would be, but even then I thought you would be a good dad when it came down to it," 

"But the baby..." he said sadly, picking himself back up and sitting close to me.

"The doctor said 20% of all pregnancies end in miscarriages. It's much more common than people think," I explained quietly 

"That's doesn't make it right," he said 

"Nothing makes it right," I replied "But the point is. It wasn't your fault. Or mine. It just happened," 

He leaned forward, and place his head on top of mine. I tucked my head under his chin, placing my hands on his firm chest.

"But I wasn't there for you (y/n). I did this to you. And you needed me to be there. And I wasn't." He replied wrapping his arms securely around my waist. 

"Shiro, the only thing that matters to me now, is that I have you back. Oh baby, my heart ached when they told me you were gone. I would have given anything just to hear your voice. And now," I moved my hand in a gentle circle "Now I have you here. Holding me. And talking to me," 

His embrace tightened, and he moved his cheek against me

"Tell me you love me," I whispered 

"(Y/n) I love you more than anything in the entire universe. Nothing. Nothing in the world could make me stop loving you," he said. And he meant it. I could feel it. 

We were silent for a long time, taking in each other's proximity and wishing we hadn't been apart for so long. 

"Shiro?" I asked softly 

"Hmm?" 

"If I asked you... about what happened when you were gone... would you tell me?" I asked. His movements slowed only a little. 

"I would tell you anything you wanted to know. But... I really don't think you'd want to hear it (y/n)," he replied 

"I have to know," I said grimly "I have to know your pain, just as you know mine," 

And he told me. I almost wish hadn't. He spoke of humiliation, mutilation, being starved. He described being awake when they began the procedure of removing his arm. It almost too much for me to bare just listening. 

"Oh Shiro," I cried

"This is why I didn't want to tell you..." he said "I hate to see you cry, baby" 

We sank down onto the pillows, cradled in each other's arms. Not speaking, no longer crying. Just listening to each other breathing. 

"(Y/n)," he said "we never talked about our future when we were together on earth. That was a mistake for both of us. But I want you to know some things," 

I nodded 

"I never thought about us getting married or having kids when we were young, because I just always assumed we would talk about it and it would happen for us when we were ready," he said truthfully "But, after everything that's happened to us. And everything that's happening now. I want you to be mine, forever," 

"Do you mean?" I asked taken aback 

"No, not yet. For now, I'm not going to hold anything back. But when we finish with all this stupid Galra business, I'm gonna propose to you properly. And we'll have the most beautiful wedding. And we're gonna take that trip. The one I promised you when I left. And- are you? Are you crying again, what's wrong?" He asked 

"You make me so happy Shiro. You take such good care of me, and the others. I love you so much," I said holding him close 

"I love you too (y/n)," he leaned down to capture my lips in a long kiss.


	3. Cookie Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and the Voltron gang have visited a planet with resources similar to Earth, thereby giving them the opportunity to cook with new and interesting foods. The other Paladins are in love with the new cuisine, almost too much...

After visiting a beautiful lush planet, with an economy based on bartering and trading with one another and other planets; the Voltron Paladins, you and your Altean Galaxy Guides, had a full stocked kitchen! 

"It was really nice of these people to give us so much of their food," Pidge said holding a giant basket of colorful vegetables.

"Finally a break from the food goo!" Lance said triumphantly 

"I thought you liked my cooking!" Cried Coran in offense 

"You can eat the same exact thing for every meal for only so long Coran," Kieth grumbled "(Y/n) please rescue us from this food hell," 

I laughed, shifting the basket of gain and oil in my arms. "Come on now you guys, the food goo isn't that bad," 

Shiro glanced at me with a disapproving look, "Liar,"  
He whispered 

"Oh hush, I'm trying to be nice," I said, with a slight jerk of my head 

"I'm excited to have actual spices to cook with. And something close to flour. No one's gluten intolerant right? Well I guess we'll find out. I bet I make cookies. Or dump cake. Or fruit cake. Or birthday cake. Or-" Hunk had started prattling on about food, and it threw me for a bit of a loop.

"I knew you were a fan of eating but I didn't know you were a Grand Master Chef, big guy," I said directing my words to Hunk 

"Oh yeah, I love cooking," he said "I make the best Banana Bread in the entire universe,"

"I dunno, I make a pretty mean Banana Bread myself," I joked 

"Trust me on this one (y/n), we don't have the ingredients to make it, but when you try it some day... man oh man... it'll knock your socks off," he said 

"You guys are making me hungry," Lance complained 

"I'll hold you to that Hunk, I wanna try your banana bread," I said, ignoring Lance's complaints.

Once back in the castle, everyone pitched in to help put away all the food and spices and other supplies.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna take a nap," Lance said after putting away the last jar of preserved alien fruit. 

"Pidge and I are gonna go work on some upgrades for our lions," Shiro said leaving the kitchen with Pidge in tow. 

"See ya later," I called over my shoulder, still working on organizing the cabinets. 

I turned to see that Coran and Allura had disappeared to work on their own things, and Kieth was leaving the room as I glanced at the door. 

"Guess it's just you and me big guy," I said cheerfully. Hunk smiled at me

"I am dying to try cooking with this stuff," he said eagerly 

"Me too, but we should try to ration it. We don't want to blow through all of it in a week do we," I said, opening the cabinet door I had just shut 

"Then let's make something easy. Something not even Lance could screw up," Hunk said opening another cabinet, looking to see the options. 

I nodded with a smirk, and looked at the contents of the cabinet before me. After a few quite moments of looking, I asked 

"Any ideas?" 

"I don't want to try actually cooking yet, I want to ask the locals more questions about how to do that properly. But I don't think we can go wrong making cookies," he said 

"Sounds good to me," I replied taking out a sack of a mineral with sugar-like qualities. 

Hunk and I spent a few hours figuring out which products could stand in for Earth substances, and how much of each thing could be used to make something like cookies. 

After much deliberation, and one very failed batch of dough, the two of us had a tray full of what we could only call drop cookies ready to bake. 

While the baked, we cleaned up the kitchen, and left the washing for later. No sense in doing the dishes twice in one day, dinner is still to come. 

We sat at the table and spent some time talking about our culinary pasts.

"When I was young my mom used to bake cookies, lots and lots of cookies," he said "We used to give them out to homeless shelters and stuff like that," 

"That's so sweet Hunk, you probably gave a lot of people a good memory to hold on to," I said patting his arm gently

"My mom used to have Soup Sunday's." I told him "She'd make a great big pot of soup, and the whole family would come around. You were welcome to bring anyone you liked, practically begged us to bring people around to eat with us! She loved having people at the house, eating and laughing and telling stories," 

"You like stories don't ya (y/n)," he said 

"Oh yeah, best part about making new friends," I said with a smile "everyone has stories to share," 

He nodded with a smile "I was shy as a kid, making new friends was not at the top of my priority list. But I like the idea of sharing stories with new friends," 

Just then, the heating chamber we referred to as the oven dinged. 

"Moment of truth!" I said going to open the heating compartment door 

Hunk reached in with an oven mitt and pulled out a sheet of nicely baked cookies. 

"Would ya look at that, they look just like snickerdoodles," he said with a laugh. 

Footsteps echoed through the hall, and Lance poked his head into the kitchen 

"What is that delicious smell?" He asked coming into the room 

"(Y/n) and I made cookies," Hunk said 

"Want one Lance?" I offered 

"You know it gorgeous," Lance said jumping up on the counter snatching up a cookie. 

Hunk and I watched as he took a bite. In my mind I thought, if he pukes because it's nasty then we'll just throw it all away and pretend it never happened. 

Lance did not puke. Instead he made a very disturbing moan, and laid back on the counter. My eyes widened. Oh my god did we kill him? I thought 

Lance raised the arm holding the cookie "Jesus Christ (y/n), this does not taste like a Snickerdoodle. It tastes like magic," he moaned in utter joy. 

Hunk grabbed a cookie, and took a bite, he sunk to his knees and looked completely at peace. 

"It's so good," he said "I could cry," 

I narrowed my eyes and scrunched my brows, they can't be that good can they?

Taking one myself I took a bite while walking to the other counter, intending to jump up myself. I did not make it that far. I gazed at the magic cookie, and sighed in contentment. 

"Holy shit..." I whispered "It... it..."

"Uh huh," Hunk and Lance said blissfully munching on their cookies. 

Before long the rest of the team was in the kitchen eating the cookies slowly, trying to savor every bite. But each one was better than the last and they wanted more.

"Is this heaven?" Kieth asked, laying underneath the table with a cookie in his hand and one on his chest to be consumed later 

"It must be," said Pidge "I don't think I've ever been so happy," 

"No," said Shiro "If this were heaven there would be infinitely more cookies," he had his head resting on my stomach and his mouth full of cookies. 

"Shtop talking," I mumbled with a full mouth

Allura and Coran came into the kitchen. Coran burst out in laughter, but Allura looked upset and disappointed.

"Oooh, Heaven died..." said Hunk 

"How much D'Arnack powder did you put in these cookies?" She asked examining the baked goods 

"We thought it was cinnamon, but it tastes like rainbows," Hunk replied 

Coran exploded with another fit of laugher he had to sit down 

"D'Arnack powder is a very powerful dopamine enhancing vitamin," she scolded 

"Does that mean it's happy happy joy joy juice?" Asked Lance dreamily 

"No it means you're all going to be a bunch of boneless chickens all day! Living in a mental la la land!" She shouted 

Coran's fits of laughter only got stronger, Allura did not approve. She shook her head, and rummaged through the cabinets. 

"When you all start feeling overwhelmingly sad, make some of this tea and drink it slowly. You'll feel better, and then you'll feel stupid for eating so much D'Arnack powder," 

And with that she swept out of the room, leaving Coran to cry/laugh over us. 

Needless to say the next few hours were not nearly as fun as the first.

Hunk and I learned to be much more careful about the alien spices and products we used. But we all had a new story to tell in the future.


	4. Distancs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling especially homesick, (y/n) spends some time talk to him about it

Training has concluded for the day, and dinner had been consumed and cleared away. Everyone was taking some down time before bed, reading, meditating, showering. For once everything was quite in the castle. 

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a long Altean robe, to find Shiro sitting at the desk in our room looking through some sketches I had done a few weeks ago. 

I wrapped my arms around Shiro's shoulders, and kissed his cheek. He smiled gently, and continued looking through the little scribbles. 

"It's late," I whispered "Go get cleaned up," 

He leaned out of my arms, and turned to give me a little kiss, "Yes dear," he joked

Shiro went to go take a shower, while I put on some sleeping clothes and went to go check on the others. 

I went down the hall with all the bedrooms, and saw that most of them had the lights out. I poked my head into Kieth's room, he was sleeping in his bed, with the lights on. So I flicked them off and let him be. 

The light was on in Lance's room, but he was not in there. I walked into the kitchen, thinking he might have went for a midnight snack. But the lights in the kitchen were out and he wasn't there. 

I tried the control room next, no one was there except Allura's little mice skittering about. 

I was about to give up and check his room one last time when I passed by one of the sitting rooms. The cushions had been removed from the sofa. I entered the sitting room quietly. 

Lance had placed the cushions on the ground and was looking out the great windows that gave an excellent view of the stars. 

"Beautiful isn't it," I said quietly so as not to startle him. 

"Yeah, beautiful," he said sadly. I sank down to the ground beside him, the robes flowing outward with the sudden movement. 

"Lance, what's the matter," I asked 

"We left home a long time ago," he replied, sitting up a little so I could sit on one of the cushions. He placed his head in my lap, still facing the window. 

"It has been a while hasn't it," I admitted 

"Don't you ever think about your family?" Lance asked "For all they know, the Garrison could have told them I died in a training accident. Or that I just mysteriously disappeared. Or worse, they don't even know I'm gone," 

I stroked Lance's hair soothingly "Lance I'm sure your family doesn't think you're dead," 

"I wish they did think I was dead. That'd be the easiest lie to keep from them, without them getting more hurt. I'm worried they think I'm missing," he said with a trembling voice 

"But... you are missing, Lance. The Garrison has no idea where we are. Isn't it better that you be MIA, with a chance of returning?" I asked 

"No. Because we don't know if or when we're going home. We don't know if time moves differently in this part of the universe. We don't even know if we'll survive long enough to get home," he explained "I don't want my family to live the rest of their lives throwing money away on search parties, or lawyers to sue the Garrison for letting me die," 

"Lance, they love you. Isn't it better to have someone who loves you and misses you, than to have nothing to return to?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer

"Lance you are so loved. You have so many brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews, who love you so so much. No distance or time can change that," I said, gazing out into the vastness of space 

"You don't have family waiting for you back home?" He asked sadly 

"Not anymore," I said "All my family has passed away. Shiro was all I had left when we left Earth. And before that, I had no one because even he was gone," 

There was silence between us for a long moment, before I said 

"But things are different now. You guys are my family. You guys are all I have left," 

Lance nodded 

"When we get home, you and Shiro are more than welcome to be part of my family. My mom adores having more people to feed and fawn over," he said with a smile creeping into his voice 

"I would love that. I'd love to meet your mom." I replied "But for now, I'm taking care of you. And you need to get some sleep," 

He laughed and sat up, I stood too and we replaced the cushions on the sofa. 

I walked him back to his room, and gave him a warm hug goodnight. 

Back in my own room, Shiro was all cleaned up and laying in bed. I removed my outer robe, shut out the light, and laid down beside him. He leaned over me to place kisses over my cheeks and nose and lips. 

He placed on final kiss on my lips, and smiled as he pulled away. I smiled back and tucked his white tuft of hair out of his eyes. 

"We have a pretty special family here don't we," I said sleepily

Shiro chuckled, and kissed my forehead "yeah, we do,"


	5. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is having a rough night and need some comfort. I was listening to Unsteady by X Ambassadors when writing this, even though it has nothing to do with this subject.

It would have been foolish of me to think that getting Shiro back would be free and easy. While he still loved me and was every bit the man I fell in love with, he had changed. Time and torture will do that to a person. 

He handles it well, or at least I think he does. We both journal, and are open to discussing things weighing on us. But sometimes that's not enough. No amount of sharing, no amount of distraction or self treatment can keep away the past. 

In sleep, when we are most vulnerable, the ravages of time and deeds long past come back to haunt us. 

I think Shiro looks younger when he sleeps. His face is relaxed and his jaw goes slack. If I relax my eyes just enough, the scar across the bridge of his nose blends in, and he looks 18 again. But not tonight. 

I fell asleep on my side, facing away from my companion. But something felt wrong. He wasn't softly snoring, I couldn't feel the warmth of his skin in proximity to mine. Something was just off; so much so, that it roused my from sleep. 

I turned over in bed, to see Shiro had moved himself to the edge of the mattress. He was curled into himself, and breathing too shallowly to be in normal R.E.M. sleep. 

I reached out carefully, and placed a hand on his head. 

"Shiro," I said as clearly as I could manage, in my somewhat ragged voice. My hand slid down to his shoulders, tense under my touch. I repeated his name, and gave him a slight shake. He stirred a little, and his expression softened. 

His eyes opened and his stony, somewhat fearful expression crept back onto his face. 

I scooted close and slid underneath his body, placing his head on the pillow next to mine. His lips were warm, and he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. 

"Thanks," he whispered. I nodded, draping an arm over his back to rest between his shoulder blades. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

He was still quite tense, and shook slightly when he exhaled. 

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked quietly, hoping it might help him to talk about it. 

"A very cramped space, getting smaller," he said in a small voice "and, an encroaching darkness that swallows everything," 

He was quiet for a long moment, he tipped his head up. His breath ghosted over the shell of my ear, tickling me gently "Will you sing?" He asked 

I turned my head to face him with a sleepy smile, and didn't reply. 

"Please," he whispered. I kissed the end of his nose, and looked into his eyes. 

He turned so he was no longer on top of me, now laying on his side. I moved my arm to cradle my head, and placed my other hand on his cheek. 

I hummed the beginning of a song, not meant to be a lullaby, but if sung slowly and softly turns into a beautiful melody.

"Carryon my wayward son," I began in a quiet voice. Lengthening the lyrics to sound softer . "There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

"Close your eyes," I whispered, moving my fingers to trace over his eyes. 

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high"

Gentle finger tip touches, drifted over the skin of cheeks and nose. 

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say" 

An easy smile had settled on his lips, and his body slowly released its holding tension.

"Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

I blew a thin stream of breath over the bridge of his nose, and stoked his cheek with my thumb affectionately.

"Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more," 

I continued the song softly, brushing my fingers over his cheeks.

"Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you" 

I thought he may be asleep again, but finished the song anyway.

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more," 

As I drew my hand away from his face, his hand rose to catch it. He kissed my knuckles, dragging his lips across my skin to kiss my palm.

"One more," he asked "please"

I took his hand and placed it over my heart, and held it there. 

"How very special are we  
For just a moment to be  
Part of life's eternal rhyme  
How very special are we  
To have on our family tree  
Mother Earth and Father Time

He turns the seasons around  
And so she changes her gown  
But they always look in their prime  
They go on dancing their dance  
Of ever lasting romance  
Mother Earth and Father Time"

This time I knew he was asleep, because his arm has gone slack but I finished the song.

"The summer larks return to sing  
Oh what a gift they give  
Then autumn days grow short and cold  
Oh what a joy to live

How very special are we  
For just a moment to be  
Part of life's eternal rhyme  
How very special are we  
To have on our family tree  
Mother Earth and Father Time." 

I kissed his cheek, and closed my eyes, hoping to find sleep myself.


	6. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft candlelit room brings back memory's of days long past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some requests! I've got more of my own ideas, but I'd love some feedback!

The lights in the castle automatically dim throughout the day, to trigger the desire for sleep in the evening, prompting the castles inhabitants to sleep.

Taking some down time to explore the many rooms of the castle, I enjoyed the beautiful purple and orange sunset from the big open windows of a large open room. The room had a soft glow to it. Like it was lit by thousands of candles.

I suppose it's a ballroom, or something similar. I'll have to ask Allura at some point. I could picture the room filled with people in fancy attire, sweet music, and dancing. An idea crept into my mind, I know what this room reminds me of. 

I dashed out of the room, and went to find Shiro. 

He was in the control room, watching the same sunset from the main windows. I stood next to him, and placed my arm around his waist. He reciprocated the gesture, and we watched in comfortable silence. 

When the sun has dipped below the horizon of the mountains, I leaned into him. 

"I have something to show you," I said softly. 

"Yeah?" He asked glancing at me with a curious look 

"Yeah, I think you'll like it," I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. He followed with a smile. 

As we approached the doors, I asked him to close his eyes. He gave me a teasing eye roll, but did as I asked. I took both of his hands and guided him through the doors, into the center of the room. 

"Open your eyes," I said. He did so, and looked around. 

"Wow! What is this?" He said with a grin 

"I don't know, I think it's meant to be a ballroom or something," I replied

"Cool!" He said, admiring the craftsmanship of the flooring and chandeliers. 

"Does it remind you of anything?" I asked him, hoping he would catch on

He thought for a moment, "yes, but I can't put my finger on what," 

I placed one of my hands in his, and the other on his shoulder. He placed his hand on my waist. A grin spread across his face. 

"Senior prom," he said, I nodded. "In that case, lets dance," 

I gave a small laugh, and let him spin me around. 

With no music, we sort of just moved our feet back and forth. 

We laughed, and tried to count our way through the steps of the waltz. Smiled as we took turns spinning each other in circles. 

"I feel like a Disney princess," I laughed

"Ooh! Let's do the Beauty and the Beast thing!" He said excitedly.

"What Beauty and the Beast thing?" I asked 

"This!" He grabbed my waist and boosted me up, almost to his shoulder and spun in a big circle

"Oh my!" I grabbed hold of his shoulder for support

"When did you become such a big Disnerd?" I asked as he set me down and continued the dance 

"I liked Beauty and the beast when I was kid, there was a girl in daycare with me that used to make us watch it every day," he told me

I laughed, "That's so funny, I used to like watching Robin Hood when I was little," 

"I know, you sing the lullaby sometimes," he replied 

"You sing lullabies?" Came a voice from the other end of the ballroom.

I jumped in surprise 

Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Coran were all watching from the entrance to the room

"Good God you guys! You sacred the life out of me!" I cried

"How long were you guys watching us?" Shiro asked, placing an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards them. 

"Long enough to know you've been holding back Shiro, who knew you had such fancy feet," Hunk replied 

"We used to dance a long time ago," I said casually "Long before the Garrison," 

"I've never seen dancing like that," said Coran "I'll have to you Altean dance moves sometime," 

"I am down for a dance battle," Lance said excitedly 

"Yes, but that'll have to be some other time," Shiro said "because right now, all of us should be in bed. We've got to meet the diplomats for this planet tomorrow morning," 

"He's right, off to bed" I agreed ushering them away "All of you," 

"Hey (y/n), can you sing us lullabies sometime?" Lance asked as we all walked back down the hallway. 

"Sure Lance, but not tonight," I should sighed tiredly, giving his shoulder a rub.

Shiro and Kieth lagged behind, having a quiet conversation. 

Pidge tugged on my arm,

"Will you take a peak at my upgrade schematics tomorrow?" She asked, "I'm hoping these ones will be more conducive to your strategic plans," 

"Of course, just promise me you'll get some sleep tonight. Some real sleep," I replied tapping her nose.

"Promise," she said, as we all turned to the hallway we lived on.

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk all went into their individual rooms, each giving a goodnight as their doors shut. 

Kieth and Shiro apparently finished up their conversation, because Kieth trotted up to me pecked my cheek, bid Shiro and I goodnight, and went into his room.

Shiro's hand slid into mine as we walked a little farther down the hall to our room. 

"We should definitely hang out in that ballroom more often," he said 

"For sure," I agreed "I miss dancing with you," 

He gave a mischievous look, snatched my waist and swooped me into very low dip. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck. 

I giggled quietly, "You be careful Mister. You drop me and I'll getcha for it," 

"Come on now," he said bringing me up slowly "I wouldn't ever drop you," He kissed my lips half way up from the low dip. 

He broke the kiss gently, but hovered over, still holding me in a dip. 

"Will you sing for me tonight?" He asked. He must have heard me deny that from Lance this evening. 

A smile spread across my face, and raises my head the fraction of an inch to meet his lips in a second kiss. 

"Of course,"


End file.
